


The Time Between Us

by ShiroYoru



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Fluff and Smut, Post-Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), Post-Seven Year Time Skip (Fairy Tail), Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pre-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance, Sabertooth Guild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroYoru/pseuds/ShiroYoru
Summary: They successfully ran away from a guild together years ago and by that time he also lost her. Now he found her but she can't remember him. How can they fulfill the time of emptiness between them?A series I've been keeping in my mind for years 'cause of my bad English ehehe and I'm sorry If I'm changing a little from the original work of Mashima-sensei :)  So please enjoy and feel free to send feed back so I can do better, love you.





	1. Let's get out of here and find our home

“Stop that endless munching, Sting. If you don’t want your fat belly to be a burden to our next mission.” Lucerna scolds, maybe the fifth time this morning and this starts getting on my nerves.

“Even so, I can still fight better than you, you know.” I bite back at her.

“Feel free to do as you like. But I won’t save you this time.” She shrugs.

“Uh huh. I can take care of myself. So stop being my mother and let me finish the chicken peacefully.” I hope so, because since the first mission she has always been the one saving me. Not that I can’t deal with those deadly moments, just because SHE ALWAYS JUMPS OUT AND TAKE ALL THE MOST FATAL HIT AND SO THAT SHE CLAIMS THE MOST IN THE TEAM.

“Duh. Let’s see if you could deal with those monster ‘alone’.” Lucerna say, browns knitted. “Last time I checked, you slipped when you were running towards that giant snake, ready to give it a hit…”

“I told you that was because of that stupid rock!”

“…and sprained your freaking ankle and I had to GIVE YOU A PIGGYBACK HOME.”

“Hphm…” I huff.

“The mission this time is an A class mission since Master had put more of his trust in us now. If there’s one of our stupid mistakes that makes we fail, I’m not sure whether he kicks us out or kills us right in the front of the guild.” She sounds so serious that I stop munching to think for a second.

“You know, this might sound crazy but I’m having this creeping thinking that I will drop out of this guild…” I whisper that only us can hear since we were in ‘Old Nanny’, the inn that our Master holds.

“WHAT?” As I expected, Lucerna nearly jumps out of her skin.

“For good.” I grin.

“You serious?” I nod. Her mouth formed an O as I said. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. And I want you to come with me.”

“But why, Sting? Why all of a sudden…” Lucerna might be a tough dragon slayer in battle but right now she’s totally confused, I understand because our Master recruited her 3 years ago when she was at the edge of death in front of his house. She always looking up to him and trying to pay for the debt she owned him for giving her a home. But I know he didn’t think about her the same way, I once heard that he has been using her strength to gain him some illegal income that he often makes with dark guilds, and lately I overheard that there will be a war with some rival guilds and he will have Lucerna in the frontline. I know most of his schemes, because I’m a ten years old kid who likes digging my way around the guild and sometime into Master’s room.

I joined Redwood a year after Lucerna’s and I really appreciate her since the first time I teamed up with her. So that I really really don’t want her to be used anymore. Being friends with her for 2 years, I know deep down she’s feeling frustrated as I am, just that she hardly shows. But I know anyways, we’re friends and all, even though she’s 4 years older I always see her as a friend. Moreover, our Master is a total dick because he only sees us lower ranking mages as scums who work for him to earn our living. Some of us had escaped but most were killed by Him.

So that I’ve been preparing our escape for a month and now it just needs one more condition: ‘Lucerna’s corporation’.

And to make her agree to join me, I also prepared a whole speech.

“There’s no sudden. I’ve been thinking about this for a month because I hate seeing you lower your head to him. I want you, no I want us to be free.”

“Sting, why me? Haven’t you ever thought that I would report this to him? I’m his right hand. Why do you trust me?”

“Because we’re friends and no, you’re not his right hand anymore. He will replace you as soon as he gets a new one.”

“And when is that exactly?”

“Soon. About a week or less. The reason he sent us to this mission is that he knows that you won’t be able to protect me from ten thousand knights of the Cathedral. When there’s only you come back, he’ll throw you to another deadly war immediately. That way, he’ll end us without laying a hand.”

“This is unbelievable. Why would he do that, he could just kill me and let you be. I don’t think that he could ever thinking of you as another hazard.”

_Because if he kills you, I will hunt him down._

I think but don’t dare to say it out loud. “Because we are strong when we stand together.” I shrug. Lucerna just look at me. Her look tells me she is finding something within. When she’s done searching, she sighs loudly.

“You know that this day will come, don’t you?” I ask when she keeps looking at the table.

“Deep down, yeah. I know he wants nothing about my debt, he just uses it to control me. I know that debt just worths half of the shit I’ve done till now. It’s just me.”

“You what?”

“I don’t want to own anyone anything. I hate that I own him my life because when I laid before his house with hunger and despair, I only wanted Death to come. But He didn’t come and sent that sucker instead, and made me own him. I could kill myself if I want but the guilt of owning somebody makes me stop. You know…I’m scared that I can’t do what I want because of that guilt.”

“Hey, Lucerna.” I lean closer. Her eyes are brimming with tears. This is the first time I’ve seen her crying about something.

“If there’s something I’m thankful for, that is Master’s attempt to save you, because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t have met a best friend in the world. But the past is the past, you did your best serving him and you need to stop now. Now those memory of him needs to be replaced by the better. And I’ll bring you the new ones. I promise. I know this life is not for me nor you. I need you to believe that I can save us. I need you to trust me.” I lay my hand on hers and squeeze it. She let me do that for a while and later she returns the squeezing to mine.

“Show me your plan, partner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every weeks! have fun checking out! <3


	2. What they have

1\. Just behave as usual and go on that A class mission   


2\. We will leave evidence as if we died while fighting   


3\. With that Master will send a group to find us and the evidence will lure them to the South while we run to the West   


4\. And there’s freedom   


“So that’s all of your plans?” Lurcerna takes a look at my script and says. I answer excitedly. “Yeah!”

“In a whole month?”

“Yep!”    


“And what are we gonna do if he finds out he is tricked and runs after us?” She looks worriedly.   


“He may, but he won’t make it in time. He doesn’t use any of the speed or teleporting magic and so as his current wizards.”   


“Theoretically, it’s possible. But we’re talking about a mage who has The Eye.”   


“What is it?”   


“I guess you haven’t dug in the guild deep enough.” She smirks.   


“Tell me what it is.” I rush her. I can’t believe there’s a thing that is out of my calculation. “I haven’t known a thing or heard anybody talks about this...what’s it called?”   


Instantly, Lucerna looks around us and puts a spell. “ _Amílitos_ ”. Then a sphere is formed around us and separates us from the outside world.   


“What are you doing? We’re in a god damn forest, who can hear us?”    


“My mother dragon once told me: even a mosquito can brings you news.”   


“Okay, now can you please tell me about that thing? So that we could rewrite my plans?”   


“The Eye is a ball made from a Frost Storm which appears once every 20 years in a mountain range of Alvarez Country. Exactly 20 years ago Master traveled to Alvarez and collected the Dust of the Frost Storm and formed that Ball. With it, he can cast any spell that give him the Eye to look for anything he wants, even if that thing is a thousand miles away from him.”   


I feel as if a breeze is crawling along my bones. “So that means...”   


She nods. “That means no matter how far we run, he will always keeps an eye on us as soon as he feels something’s wrong. He wouldn’t even mind sending a group to follow us immediately.”   


“Ugh!!” I hit my head to a nearby tree. Great! A whole month of finding clues and taking note of the guild! “Is there anyone else knows about this Magic?”

“Me and some members of his Private Team.”

“The right hand of Master really is something huh?” I mumble. Well, this plan needs more rewriting. As if she can see that I’m feeling down, she comes closer and says.

“Hey it’s okay. We will see this out. Your plans is well prepared but the last thing we need is that how to prevent his godlike Ball. Besides, I know how it works.”

“You do?”

“He show me once when we went to make deals with other guilds. First thing is, to cast the spell, he must use 50% of his mana (inner power) so that it’s really hard for him to fight right after he uses the Eye. So I believe he will send a group to go collecting us for him instead of directly going. Therefore, I guess there a long time for him to reach us. We can still stick to your plans.”

“Uhm Hm. So we can still use step 1 and step 2.” I figure.

“Yes.”

“Okay and now I need to change step 3 and 4 and do you have any ideas cause I really don’t know how to deal with this secret magic of his. I’m afraid we have to fight some of the members of the guild and more exactly: we have to fight Master even though that magic takes his strength or not.” I sigh because the most dangerous thing I always tried to avoid while making these plans finally comes. Lucerna thinks for a while, her browns have never been creased like before.

“Do you have a map?” She asks. I get one from my pocket and lay it on the ground. The map I’m having is drawn from the Northwest of Alvarez to half of Ishgar, including Fiore kingdoms. We are resting in Wass Forest, which situated in the Northeast area, for the sun has set. Just about one more day of walking and we will reach the Cathedral. First we will meet the vicar and then help him fix their problems. I hear that there are more than a thousand soldiers of Alvarez will attack his church and rob the farmers living in the next valley. We don’t know when they will come or what their intention is, so we need to get to the church as soon as possible. Therefore, Lucerna and I have to write our plans while traveling to the destination.

“This is where we are. And this is the place we will arrive tomorrow. But according to what I’ve heard about this mission, Alvarez have just started their marching this morning and maybe they will arrive a day later. So we still have time to prepare. But I just think that if we lured Master out of his throne after the soldiers arrived, we could have him stuck in our battle and destroy his Eye.” She says confidently. And the hairs on the back of my neck just stand up. 

“And if he was busy fighting the soldiers…”

“He wouldn’t be cautious about us and we could take him down.”

“This sounds absolutely crazy!” I screamed. “How could we lure him out and how could we destroy his magical item?”

“That’s where I’m stuck too. We have to make a reasonable evidence to get his attention.”

“Hmm. Had he said anything to you before we headed off? You were the one he sent this mission directly right?”

“Well nothing special except he said we could call for reinforcements if we were in big troubles.”

A light flicks in me. I gasp. “That’s it.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Give me 1 hour. I’ll set this out.”

I’m not sure if this will succeed, but I must try. Her idea about making use of those Alvarez army is fantastic, but it’s really hard to get our Master out of his cave to get here, unless there’s something happened to Lucerna. I don’t know what she has for him to end me here and get her back alone. But that’s the point, he wants her, and he has to earn to take her back.

After jotting down some stuffs, I explain my works to her. She reads it carefully and after minutes she finally says. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes. This plans will work.”

“You do think that? There’s no error?”

“No, I can’t find anything unsafe in your ideas. And this will work because this time of the year is perfect for us. He’ll come here right after the army as soon as he hear that I am being captured.”

————

We arrive at the village the next day and come to the Cathedral to have a talk with their priests. We meet Father Faria, the Main Priest of the church and he seems really vulnerable.

“I went to Alvarez two months ago to have a meeting with their Cardinals as usual. But then they started asking me about the Aspro Stone of our church, and they seemed to be craving it. The Aspro Stone is a magic stone that is given to us centuries ago and it has been protecting our land since then. If we lost it, our home would too.”

“What power does it have that those people want?” Lucerna asks.

“Legends say that this stone is a gift from a God. A hundred years ago She handed it to our ancestors for having been treating this land well in generations. The stone blessed our land with everything man would have wanted: water, food, light and jewels. Hence, there are thieves who have been invading our home to get the Stone, but no one can get near it without being burned by its fire.”

“So this Aspro Stone has power to bless your land and also prevent you from enemies. Why are you worried about the Alvarez Invading?” I wonder.

“Private news revealed that they sent a member of Spriggan Twelve as General of the coming army. I’m afraid The Stone will be submissive to their power.” The Priest says while leading us into the church. We come to a Hall where there’s a pedestal holding a white crystal stone on it. The thin light from a small window of the ceiling above makes the Stone shines brightly.

Such a beautiful gem I’ve ever seen.

Lucerna seems to be surprised as me. Because she’s staring at the Stone with  _ that infatuated _ look. Then, in an instance, she glances at me nervously and then turns her eyes back to the Priest. “When exactly will they come for the stone?”. She asks.

“About that…” The Priest is interrupted by a boy who runs to us while screaming.

“Father! There’re ships approaching our land!”

“Jesus! They’ve come already??” The Priest gasps and he runs to the tower outside the church with us followed. 

From the tower, I can just take in that there are not just a thousand Alvarez soldiers, they must be up to ten thousand and god knows how strong they can be. Just take a look at their ships, which must be counted to 15, and most of them have dropped their anchor. And to make things worse, I can see a lone rider coming near the village.

“They’re here now, if we do nothing the villagers will…” The Priest panics.

“No, not yet. They’ve just come. They won’t swing into action right away without negotiation.” Lucerna says calmly. “That rider.” She points at the incoming soldier. “He runs here just to have a talk.”

“So what do we do?” The Priest asks when we runs down the tower.

“Please take your villagers somewhere safe and far from this valley. That’s all we need.” I say.   

“Do you need anyone for backing up?”

“No, I don’t want any harms to your people. Believe us, we have a plan.” I grin and then we leave the Cathedral and make our way to the village.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and send feed back to me <3  
> love you


	3. In Tiger's cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argh! It's kinda short but since I'm having many things to prepare before school starts and I'm stuck so here it is. Enjoy!  
> Oh and chapter 4 coming soon :))) The frame story is done. Bye!

“General! Matt has come back!”

“Sooner than I expected...Bring him in.”

I hear voices come from inside the tent and then another soldier comes out and talks to the soldier who brings me here. 

“You have His General’s approval.” He says then takes a glance at me. “And bring along your new companion, then.”

They lead me into the tent. And as I go through, I see a man with long bright hair and glasses standing behind a table with 3 other men around. They all stare at me and mumble something to each other. Then, the man with glasses approaches me with sterned gaze, he keeps that gaze for a minute and turns to his underling.

“I told you to go to announce them about our arrival and then you come back with their villager? What is the meaning of all this?”

“No, Sir...I…” The man stutters.

“We want to have a talk, too. But not with your soldier, Sir.” I answer.

“And who are you, little girl? Who are you to talk without my permission?”

“I am not your soldier, Sir . And for that reason I am not under your command. I come here to speak for my people.” I breathe in and tell him my intention. I think he might get angry and beat me somehow ‘cause I was a little nervous and spoke to him with that harsh voice. But he do nothing. He looks irritated but just calmly says.

“And what is it you want to say?”

“Why are there so many of your ships from Alvarez in our sea? And your soldier said that you came to take a thing we have that belongs to your country, I’m afraid we need to spare some time of us to discuss about this.”  

I look straight into his eyes and daren’t blink. I figure if I got things straight to him by asking questions, it could be my chance to rush him to have a talk without him having any suspicious about my intentions. And as expected of an Alvarez General, he grows tired of being asked by a mere villager - or a little girl as he believes in the first place - and soon he becomes careless.

“We ‘re here for some business that our King order. If you insist, we want a thing from your land, or to be more exact, your Cathedral.” I can admit that he has decided to play with me, because I know this kind of answer, and I also know how to deal with it.

“What is it that our Cathedral have that you want? If it’s about diamond or gold or other gemstones, we could…”

“No, no little girl. We have as many of them as you, or more, I don’t care anyways. But unfortunately, none of them have  _ the power  _ our kingdom needs. I bet you know what thing I’m mentioning, right girl?” He smirks, and I really really don’t like his smirk at all. To me, It has something cold, I can feel his magic forming a mist around him, and it’s  _ really cold _ .

“I’m afraid I don’t get what you’re mentioning about.”

He laughs, and all the men in the room laugh, too. They must have found something in my words funny. But I could pay them no attention, though. I just want their answer straightaway .

“To tell that they sent a little girl here to have a real speak with me is a joke right, kid?”

“Maybe, because all of the adults have to go to the church today.” I smile.

“And why is that?”

“Well, we have this ceremony each year. This time every year all adults have to gather in the church. And Father Faria will officiate.” I trail while looking up to him. His eyes widen when he hear of Father Faria. “Interesting, tell me more about it.”

“People sing and dance around the Aspro Stone for thanking, because it blessed our land for centuries.”

He rushes out of his place and come near me.

“I think I know where to find  _ that thing _ . Listen kid, I’ll reward you if you lead me there.” He smiles to me.

“To the Aspro Stone? I don’t think so.” I smile back.

Suddenly, my neck is stroked, and I am picked up in the air.

“Oh. I think death is your wish?”

“ehehe...No...Sir.”

“Then LEAD ME TO IT, SCUM. Or I will kill you and find that stone by myself, and then I’ll capture all your people to sell at our markets.”

_ So that’s your true intentions. _

Everything is just as Sting and I expected. With one hard hit at his knuckles that hurt him enough to release me, I jump and then I hear the swords have been taken out, all of them are pointed at me.

_ Oops... _

“Woah, woah stay back. I just wanna check out your place a little, no harms, isn’t it?” I stand back and say.

“You don’t sounds as nervous as before? What is your true intention? What is…” The soldier behind the General shouts at me. But before I could answer him, I feel a breeze of coldness swaps over me and it quickly freezes me into an ice cube. I can’t move, but still can hear them say and communicate with them, for my head is still in the air.

“What are you?” The General comes near me, he puts his blade under my neck.

“Lucerna Vandil, the last of The Vandil Family and a wizard of Redwood guild. Nice to meet you, Sir.” I smile.

“And what is a Vandil bastard doing in this kind of place?”

“Nothing special. I’m on a mission, and accidentally it happens here, too.”

“You’re planning on stealing that stone from me?” The blade is pressed harder, and I feel as if my throat is about to be torn.

“It’s not stealing, It’s dealing, Sir. Because my Master is having something to do with it, too.”

“Then I think you know what I’m about to do to you right now?”

“Of course. But isn’t it a not so intelligent thing to do now, Mr. General? I die, and you can never get to that stone, because  _ only I know how _ .” I smirk.

“You are bribing me? You, a weaklings Vandil kid, with no power against me is asking for conditions from Invel Yura, a member of Spriggan 12? You serious?”

“I’m doing this not for fighting you and your Empire, Sir. I’m just a mere weakling who desperate to finish my mission and get the reward. I heard that the Aspro Stone, aside from blessing the village, has also absorbed this land’s lives to maintain its power and I’m here to prevent it. So accidentally you’re here for it too and also accidentally you’re a powerful wizard with magic opposite to the stone’s so…” I leave my words hanging, waiting for him to consider what I say.

“And what is its power exactly?”

“Fire from Heaven. It burns any living thing that touch it with The White Fire.” I speak the name I’ve been thinking for the stone’s power of burning things.

His eyes widen from what he hears. And he seems to be in deep thoughts as he’s been silent since I gave him the name of the stone’s magic.

“Under what condition should I have to help you in this case, kid?”

“You are a very suspicious man, you know.” I laugh.

“So are you, and I want you to know that I have no trust in you. I have to make sure you bring no harm for me, nor my soldier, nor my king’s order.”

“Alright, there’s one condition. You will take the stone and leave those people alone. No harms, no fighting, no capturing, no killing. If you keep your promise...” I wait for him to get all that I say. “I’ll give your king another offer as a thanking.”

“And what is that extra gift you’re saying?”

“A trip to search the universe.” I lower my voice in the end, and eventually the General knits his browns.

“You’re making me confused, you know. Don’t you have to take that stone to your Master?”

“He’s been using me to get the Aspro Stone for himself, but he also has another magical eye which can look into anything he wants, if these two objects all come to him, I and my fellows won’t have any chance to escape his controlling, he might use that power to take this country in his hands, then. If you help me succeed in defeating him and collecting his Eye, I will give you and your king to find anything you’ve lost in the past. I’m sure any of you once have lost a thing or a person that important to you, aren’t I?”

I certainly have no doubt that he is moved by my words, for he keeps staring at me when I talk and doesn’t interrupt anything.

General Of Winter Yura Invel turns around to call for his men, they discuss for a long moment as I wait for them in the ice cube.

After forever he turns to me, still keeping that ridiculous cold glare. “Are your sure that everything you say is true? That the Eye of your Master should be dismantled from him?”

“Yes, for the sake of everyone.”

As I’ve finished, I see him smiles, and the ice around me is retracted but they form a chain around my neck and arms and legs and then the soldiers around Yura rush to me and pin me to the ground. I try to fight them but everything seems hopeless, the ice around me becomes colder and colder and I can’t use my strength to break it. He has just deny my offer and capture me.

“No, that’s for the sake of your people, not mine.” He says as he tightens the chains. “Bring her to our dungeon. We still need her.”

“You can’t touch the stone without my help. And I won’t-help-you!” I warn him. Of course my words can’t move him a little bit.

“Dear! I will have you spit it out and take the Eye of your Master at once. Let me give you an advice: Never be careless with everything around you. And by that I mean your  _ little companion _ may have taken off lately. We will catch him, though. You should have come here alone, especially for an important talk like this. Thanks for sharing, after all.”

I can’t help but smile a little.

_ Here that, Sting? The rest is up to you. _

Well,  the General of Winter just gave out his other idea eventually. I have no doubt that he noticed Sting’s appearance in the first place. And that’s the final factor to trigger our plans. I take a glance at the thin curtains of the tent and make out a small shadow has just flipped through and disappeared. I sign in relief. 

_ You have to get to Master before them. _

The next thing I see, is that two soldiers come and take me away not long before the coldness has taken over me.

I close my eyes.


	4. Broken bones

It’s cold here.

 

Am I dreaming?

 

Where did they take me to?

 

They came here with ships, how could they have a dungeon? Was it built by that Yura General? It’s so cold I can’t feel anything else, nor use my power, nor focus on anything around me. My head is paralyzed and I can’t think of anything. It’s cold here and I hate this. They could have tortured me, hurt me, or done anything that can physically damage me but this. 

 

It’s not like I didn’t know that they would capture me. We’ve discussed this for hours, thought of every case that our plans could have backfired. The only thing we couldn’t be aware of is this kind of torture they use. I’ve never been locked in a fridge to spit information to anyone.

 

I was trained by Master for years to overcome any kind of torments. In those years, I’d been immune to any hurt and pain and lived a life of a cold-blooded assassin for Master. All I’d ever wanted was to die because of a terrible mistake in the past, for that mistake I lost my brother and the twin dragons that taught him and me their slaying magic. Being gnawed by guilt, I went seeking for death in order to be reunited with them, so I didn’t care about danger, I didn’t care about blood flooding from me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t die, there’s always something within me that triggers me to fight, to seek for more blood and souls to fulfill an invisible hole in my left chest, where the heart lies. When I came to Master’s guild, he told me this hole is a curse of the past. I made a mistake, I had to bear this hole for all my life and suffer from killing. I thought this was the end for me, there was no way out, I started to be his right hand wizard, do anything he orders as an excuse from killing the wrong people. I thought with that at least I could be necessary to someone, I could find a reason to continue living.

 

Until I met Sting. 

 

He was not as anyone I’d met in the guild, interestingly, not like anyone I’ve ever met in my life.  He was a slayer kid who lost his father dragon as me. He was also suffering his pain of losing someone just like me. But he didn’t lose himself. Since he was young and a dragon slayer, Master let me be his instructor. My job is to support him in missions and help him improve his dragon slaying magic. He learned really fast, and was also a joyful boy who always kept moving forwards. With some recklessness, we became one of the most powerful team in Redwood. We fought, ate, lived and laughed together. And little by little, I realized there was another thing that kept me from suicide, another thing that helped me understand that my life was still worth it. I wanted to protect him as long as I’m still alive. I wanted to make use of my curse to kill anyone who dare to hurt him.

 

So that I can’t let Master’s scheme of killing him in this mission be completed. We planned that If I was kidnapped, he would send a light message to Master to get him here. With that, I’ll be found and Sting will be safe without having to go back to the guild and meet him in person. Who knows what could Master do if he saw Sting came back without me.. He could have just kill Sting right there.. Although I can’t die, I am not strong enough to be his rival.

 

Now, all I can do is waiting for him, and not letting this ice dungeon swallow me.

 

\--------------------

 

It’s been hours. My bones feel so hurt, as if I fall down, they will shatter like glasses. I can’t move. My mind is floating and wandering in the clouds. I can’t breathe. My lungs are also frozen and it’s really hurt to inhale. I wonder why they haven’t asked me questions? Why are they still doing nothing to me?

 

I hear a “clang” rings in my head. Then it seems like my hands and legs are released. And then I fall to the ground, but my neck is still sealed by the chains. I keep lying because I find no strength to stand up. There’s sound of steps near me, someone is approaching me.

 

“I see that you’re still up, right? Ready for some asking?” His voice, that General, I can recognize his voice. 

 

Suddenly, my neck is pulled up, I choked and coughed loudly. 

 

“Do you hear me?” He pulls me to his sight.

 

“Of...course...” I breathe.

 

“Then can you please tell me how to get to that fucking stone? Or where is your partner? I guess he is running off to your Master’s, right? That would be great, cause when they are here we will capture them both.” He laughs.

 

“You are underestimating my Master, don’t you?” I smile. “I warned you, without my support, you have no chance against him, or the stone. And I also warned you, I won’t help you.”

 

“Then I guess I shall leave you frozen here, till death!”

 

_ That’s my wish, too. _

 

The ice chains are back tying me to the wall. 

 

_ But, I can’t die, you know. _

 

My freezing bones crumbled when the chains tightened. But now, they are starting to heal, I can feel every piece is joining and rebuilding together. That’s my ability, I have the power to control the souls of death and living things. And sometimes, they are out of my hands. Sometimes, they behave their way and I can’t stop them. But all they can do now is preventing me from dying, not giving me enough power to break through.  

 

“Why are you smiling, scum?”

 

“Me? Well, nothing.”

 

“You are hiding something, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re a really suspicious man, General.”

 

He kicks me in my stomach, I cough.

 

“Stop playing around. I could kill you and get to that stone with my power.”

 

“Then why don’t you do it?”

 

“I have time, and I think you have an ability that can help you touch the stone without being burned. By the way, with you, I can have your Master under my feet and take his power too. With the Eye to see the future and the Force of the Stone, let’s say that no one can defeat our kingdom.””

 

“Don’t underestimate him. You don’t know him, or me. Everything won’t be as easy as it seems.” I whisper.

 

“Then why is he not here for you now?”

 

“He’ll be when you don’t even know it.”

 

As I finish, a flash of light cut through this man’s chest. He roars and falls down, reveals a tall shadow standing behind.

 

“I don’t know you’d be such a talkative when being pinned to a wall.” Master’s hoarse voice resounds. “Right, Lucerna?”

 

I laugh. “I was so boring.”

 

He catches a spell, every ice chain on me is broken and I’m free. But I still feel dizzy because a big amount of energy was lost. I lean to a wall and pant.

 

“Can you fight?” Master asks me.

 

“Do I have to?” I ask back.

 

“Perhaps, cause I and Sting sneaked in here and there are still many soldiers outside.”

 

“And where’s Sting?”

 

“Watching for them from outside. Let’s go.”

 

He leads me out of the cell. I realize I was imprisoned in a newly built ice cave. I question him when we are watching for a few soldiers walk by. 

 

“They came here for a magic stone in the church.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You do? But they never mention in the mission pamphlet.”

 

“I just knew as soon as you two headed off. I was doing some research on that stone. And I have to tell you that I’m here for it, too.”

 

“Should I know why?”

 

“Well, let’s say that’s a personal thing. But the thing is, I need your help. Your slaying power can prevent us from it.”

 

“Does Sting know anything about this?”

 

“Of course not. He’s not for use anymore. Let’s finish this mission and get back.”

 

“What do you mean?” I hesitate.

 

“Just do as I say. When the time comes, you have to kill him immediately, by that you should absorb his remaining energy and we can take care of that stone.”

 

“What about this land? They search for help preserving the stone, this is their God.”

 

“Lucerna, one day you will understand those who are unnecessary will soon be discarded. Even if they are a whole nation or your little partner. Man is the strongest only when they believe in themselves. I told you to support Sting because I want to give him chances to prove himself. But don’t you see what can he do? He didn’t get any stronger and he let you be captured, he can’t save you so he came to me. This is the time I need to filter the guild and get away with weaklings.”

 

I say nothing. I know he’s a very gruel and indifferent person but right now I’m really afraid of him. I don’t know how far he can go with his thoughts. I don’t know what to do. I need to let Sting know he’s in danger, but I can’t as Master’s in the way. I have to think for a way out, I have to.

 

Think, Lucerna!

 

\----------

 

That god damn General heals so quickly. Not long as we get out of the cave and met Sting, I can hear footsteps of the soldiers and his loud voice.

 

“GET THEM! DON’T LET THEM LIVE, EVEN A SINGLE ONE OF THEM!”

 

Then, a stream of ice flows from the inside of the cave and attack us, but Master use his magic to form a wall of trees to prevent us from being hurt. The sky is dark, seems like it’s midnight and Sting use his ability to form a light that follows us. He lifts me as my body is still weak. We keep running behind Master as he’s opening the way for us to the church.

 

“Is the villagers alright?” I ask Sting.

 

“I told them to go hiding in the forest, for their land will soon be a battlefield anyway.”

 

“Did they say anything?” 

 

“Nothing, some of them cried, but they all do as I told.”

 

“Good, and what about Father Faria?”

 

He hesitates.

 

“He stays.”

 

“What? Did you tell him about the stone?”

 

“Yes, but he didn’t listen.”

 

“No, no, we have to..”

 

This is really out of control. Our plans will succeed if only there’s still us and Master, but Father Faria is still here, we can’t let him know our true intention and have him caught up in our battle. I have just discover a thing about the stone since I met General Yura. Everything is connecting piece by piece, this stone is a curse to their land, not a blessing.

 

Footsteps are coming our way and Master’s magic cannot keep them away anymore, since the ice of Yura Invel freezes them and breaks them right away. Master let us through and says.

 

“Keep running, when you get to the church, wait for my signs.” He says, but his eyes are directed to me and I tremble when I understand his inside meaning.

 

“Wait, Master. We can help you here.” Sting says. But I hold his hand and lead him to the church. “Lucerna, what are you doing?”

 

“Run, we can’t help him, we will just stand in his way.”

 

“But isn’t that our plans? We have to have him stuck in battles and destroy his eye.”

 

“No, Sting. Our plans have been broken since Father Faria decided to stay and since I discover another secret of the stone.”

 

“What? What are you saying?”

 

“There’s no time to talk, we have to get there.”

 

I have to make up my mind. I have to protect Sting and destroy the Stone and the Eye, all at once. Even if this cost my life. 

 


	5. Let it take over you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, swearing and other stuff  
> Coming soon : chapter 6 with storyline from Tower of Heaven Arc

We arrive at the Cathedral, but nobody is there. We run to the Hall where the Aspro Stone is kept, and we see Father Faria there, worshiping.

“Oh God please help us. Please keep this land safe and sound as You always do. I shall sacrifice my life if necessary.”

“Father Faria! Please stay away from that stone.” Lucerna screams as she comes to him, with me follow behind.

Father turns around and when he sees us, he stands up right away and blocks us from the stone. I don’t understand, minutes ago he still talked to me even though he refused to go hiding with the villagers.

What the heck is going on here?

“You morons. You devils. It’s you who led those enemies to our land. It’s you who made our God furious. It’s you!” He yells and points his finger at us.

“We’re trying to help you. I’ve just found out that stone is nothing but trouble, you need to discard it for the sake of your people.” Lucerna says, just what did she find out about that stone?

“Liar! How dare you blame our God for doing such things!” Father takes no attention to Lucerna’s words. To make things worse, he pulls out of his cloak a long sword and points it to us. “Take another step near me and I will kill both of you.”

“What you’re doing is totally wrong, Father! That Stone is nothing but a curse, it blessed your land because who is it left it here give a huge amount of Ethernano in it and the stone needs to extract its energy to absorb new one. When the time comes and the Aspro Stone is out of Ethernano, it will absorb from lives around it, that means every living thing that comes near the stone will be burned by its fire. So please stay as far as possible and let us destroy that curse for your land.”

What is she saying? How did she know? Why did she hide this information from me?

“How do you know about this?” I ask her.

“I just figured out when in jail. I was very confused about a pull I felt when I first saw the stone. I don’t know what it is, and when the General of Alvarez told about the Force that this stone has, I realize it’s capable of eating energy. So we have to prevent its power and not let Master or Alvarez or anyone have it.”

“Holy mama! Is this for real?” I gasp. “Master wants it too?”

“Yes. So it needs to be destroyed.” She says and come closer to the priest.

“Liar! Liar! No one is allowed to touch our God’s treasure. No one! If you want you have to get over my dead body.” That priest has just gone crazy and screams out curses and words like he’s been taken by something. He’s not himself anymore. But when I realize he’s getting nearer and nearer to the stone. I yell. “Father! It’s dangerous.”

But it is too late. A huge Fire rises from the stone and that fire cover his body. I can see it is draining his life. The priest screams, and this is the first time I feel scared of a kind of power. Lucerna pushes me behind her. I dare not move. When the scream is fading, his body becomes thinner and there’s a small stream of smoke leaks from his mouth and the Fire becomes bigger, Lucerna pull me far from the stone and says.

“It’s getting stronger now.”

“Shit! When will it stop? Till it drains all the lives here?”

“I’m afraid so. It’s hungrier because it has given out enough power.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“I…”

She says nothing, and the priest before us has gone and left his clothes behind, his sword drops on the ground.

“Oh, we have a plan. I discussed this to her before.” A voice is up and my bones are trembling. I turn around and he stands at the entrance, bruised and torn but still full of energy, he laughs.

“Time is over, Lucerna. Do it.”

Do what?

For my whole life this is the first time I feel hurt and betrayed. As I turn to Lucerna, I can’t foresee a hit and as a consequence I fly to a wall nearby.

She hits me.

Before I can acknowledge everything, she stands before Master and activates her fighting form.

“LU! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” I shout. But she doesn’t respond to me. She just stares at me with her cold-hearted eyes.

“Hurry, we have no time left, those Alvarez army is reincarnating.” Master rushes. She looks at him over her shoulder and picks up the sword of the dead priest, then with that sword, she steps towards me.

“No...Lucerna.” I whimper. I have nowhere to run, I can’t find any guts to runaway from this place, from her. Why? Why after everything we went through, she chose this, why? I feel something shattering in me, I don’t see any hate or anger, I just feel pain, a lot of pain.

She stands before me, she hold the sword up high, ready to end me.

But as the moment that blade is flying to me, something pushes me. I jump to the side and successfully escape her attack. But my rival is Lucerna, and Lucerna is one of the most powerful wizard in our guild, also the right hand of Master, so she quickly changes the slide of the blade and manages to give me a small cut on my right arm.

I have no choice but to defeat her.

I put on my fighting form and use the speed of light to avoid her attacks.

“Lucerna, please stop!” I call for her.

“I’m sorry, Sting.” She cries. Suddenly I feel something tugs in me and before I notice, that tug pulls me to her.

She’s just used her dragon slaying magic on me. She’s pulling my soul. I collect the light in my hands, and when I’m close enough, I shoot those light rays to her chest. Being hit, she release me.

We have been fighting for minutes, maybe half an hour, and I’m afraid I wouldn’t stand any long. Then, in an instance, I lighten up all the Hall to slow her down, but she does a thing that is so unbelievable. She closes her eyes, and when her hand touch my left chest, I know she is the winner of this battle.

Because she’s just locked my soul, I can’t move. All I can do is standing there, waiting for her to discard my soul out of the body.

Just like she always does when Master wants to execute somebody in the guild.

“Perfect.” There his voice.”Now finish him.”

I can feel my inner side is trembling. I know Lucerna is a dangerous killer, but she never makes me feel unsafe, except this time. She’s coming closer, and I can’t do anything to escape, and I know this is the end of me. Even so, I’m so confusing, why didn’t she use the sword to kill me then? Why making me stop?

_Lucerna, please!_

Her eyes change, the purple ones I’ve known for all my life have been turning to black, and that’s is the answer for all my questions.

I just realize all her intention till now. And it’s hurt so much to know that we have no choice. After all, this world doesn’t need weakling like me. So, being prepared for anything, I close my eyes as she put her hand on my head.

\-----------------

His body collapses on the floor. I can feel a tear falls from my eye when I cast a spell and pull his soul out of his body. I can hear Master is saying something to me, something like congratulation, but I give no attention to him. I just see a small sparkling ball of light struggles in my hand, it’s so beautiful and weak.

I just killed a person despite the Law of Life and Death my mother taught me. I can feel the ground under me is grumbling and the marching sound of the Demons. They are coming to collect his soul, which I’m keeping.

“Enough for zoning out, Lucerna. Now give that to me and get out of here with the Stone.”

“Can you hear it?” I ask him.

“What?”

“Can you hear the stepping feet coming?”

“Maybe, so those Alvarez are coming? What are you waiting for? We have no time left.”

“No, not them.” I answer.

“I don’t care it’s them or whoever. Now the point is…”

“They are coming for him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Demons of the Hell. They are coming to collect this.” I show him Sting’s soul.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Because I took him with the power for those who deserves to die. If I use it right, there’s nothing happens, if not, the Demons will come and punish me. That’s the Law of Life and Death.”

“What will they do to you?”

“I have no idea. This is the first time something like this happened.”

“I believe we can get away from them if we run right now. Let’s go.”

“The Alvarez are coming, too.” I say, vaguely.

“You are driving me mad by those stupid statements. I need his soul and that stone, if you don’t follow me, I’ll kill you and run off with them on my own.”

“You do? Because…” I trail. And as I presume, he’s completely surprised with my sudden attack. Well, it’s not really an attack, I’ve come near him since we talked about the Demons and I rush to him before he can see and try to touch his face.

Of course that is impossible, my rival is Master, anyways, and I also have to keep Sting’s soul safe and sound.

“...The thing lying in my hand, should be yours, not his.”

He slips from my grabs immediately and jumps far from me.

“To think that one day my most favorite mage would bite me back because of a kid.” He smirk. “But let’s not nagging at each other, deal?”

“Deal.” I smile back.

I have to be careful. This battle will decide everything. I try to concentrate on him while keeping Sting’s soul in my hand.

And, he moves first.

It’s just a fake action, just to lure me to where he wants. I can foresee his intention, it’s to make me jump to the spot where he secretly dropped a seed. As expected, in that place branches of a bean tree rush out and nearly crash me into pieces. I slip through them and escape, but he goes two steps ahead, and other branches appear from underneath and they successfully pin me to a wall. Their sharp edge smoothly cut through my flesh.

I can heal quick, but not with things stuck in my stomach, and it’s hurt a lot.

“You can’t kill me with these branches, nothing can kill me.”

“I don’t need to kill you, you know.” He laughs.

“They will do it for me.” Master smile, and in seconds, a branch tightens my right arm, and when the pain is at its top, this branch twists and tears the whole arm out.

Sure my body can heal very fast, but I can’t prevent it from feeling hurt. And this time, It’s hurt so much I scream my lungs out. There _that feeling_ again. That feeling when something precious to me is taken away while I can do nothing to get it back.

That is the feeling when my dragons disappeared.

That is the feeling when my older brother ran to find them, his father and my mother dragon, while I stayed at home, did nothing except crying alone.

That is also the feeling whenever Sting is in dangerous.

Unfortunately, this time, I can’t control myself anymore.

Fuck this mission.

Fuck that bastard.

Fuck the Stone.

God curses the Alvarez.

Demons bless my Fate.

The tree branches around me are going dry. They release smoke, and the smell of burned leaves and tendrils fills the air. I’m taking their lives to make up for blood they took from me. And as a consequence, they fall down and I’m free. I jump to Master, manage to reclaim Sting from him but he’s just so damn fast.

The smell of the Demons is nearer. I have to make it before they come.

The branches are reaching to me again, but this time, I jump on them to gain momentum for my force to Master. After trials, I finally kick his hand and make him drop Sting’s soul. I quickly catch him and put him in my pocket.

“Bastard!” Master grows. He rushes and hit me with bare hands. He knocks me to the floor, my teeth collide. It’s hard to fight with only one hand. I can’t find any balance. He then kicks me in my belly and throws me to the pedestal which holds the Stone.

The Stone.

“Give that soul to me.”

“Heh~ Try me.” I smile. Without warning, Master dashes to me, but I use all energy left to dodge him and push him to the pedestal by his head.

As the priest told, the Aspro Stone absorbs any living thing that touches it. Just as what I’m seeing. This Stone, it’s tearing Master into pieces and then swallow him whole. I retract my hand and stand back, watching him withering till there’s nothing left of him. His body, his scream, his power, even his soul, I feel nothing of them.

I turn back, the footsteps have stop, revealing that they’ve arrive. But they‘re not who I’m expecting.

“You looks more terrible than when I first met you.”

“So are you, General.”

He says nothing but gives sign to his soldiers. They all prepare their weapons and come to me. I look around, Sting’s body still there, I’m still alive, but I have nothing left to fight them. None of us can fight right now, this is the end. For real.  

_Then let me help you._

A voice rings in my head. I look around and realize that voice comes from the Aspro Stone.

“Who are you?”

_Your Rescue. Your only rescue. Come to me and finish what you came here for._

_I came here to kill him. I have nothing else to do. I may as well disappear as a result._

_No, I don’t believe that you feel nothing of me when we met the first time. I am you, and you are me. We’re meant to be as one. I’m gaining energy to get out of this place, since I’ve caught so much pain for this land. Help me and I’ll give you what you want._

_I…_

_The soldiers are coming, do you want to save your friend?_

“Yes.”

_Yes, what?_

“Yes, please.”

_Touch me_

As I turn back and touch the Stone, a light flashes through my head, and all I feel is the heat. The pain at my right arm disappears, and is replaced with feeling of boiled blood and burned meat. I can feel the life of those men is being drained and flows into me.

The clanging sounds of weapons stops, and they are replaced by screams and whimpers as I swallow their souls.

I pick the Stone out of its pedestal and approach the Alvarez.

“What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?”

“I’m a Soul Eating Dragon Slayer. And I’ll end you to preserve what is mine.” I pin him by the neck to the floor and whisper in his ear.

“Go to Hell!” He screams and more branches come pick me and throw me away from him, but there’s no pain.

“Don’t think with that power you can defeat me, Lucerna.”

He whispers, the ice around him form into titans-liked creatures and begin to attack me.

But I melt them all.

And I feel so satisfied with things I’ve done. That I’m not so surprise when I realize I have pulled their soul out and burnt the bodies to nothing.

I can feel everything happening around me, I know what I’m doing is a disaster and if my mother dragon is still here, she will have me eat nothing a week. But the thing is, I can’t stop myself. I keep on producing white flames, until my energy explodes. The whole church bursts into fire. I collapse to the ground, panting. I look to where Sting’s body lying and realize there’s a small sphere of white fire cover him. In minutes, they evaporate, and he’s still safe. I bend myself and vomit, until there’s only splashes of blood.

“You’ve fucked up. Big time, you know.” A hoarse voice spoken, and I need no time to realize it’s owner.

“You should come sooner, you could’ve saved their asses. Your Highness.” I cough again.

“I didn’t decide to leave my throne to save them, or you. I come to collect you.”

“I know.”

“You’ve trespassed our Law by killing innocent people and also managed to take over the most dangerous item. The Aspro Stone to be exact.”

“I had no choice, Your Highness.” I explain myself, but The King of Hell seems giving no attention.

“You had, but you chose to touch that Stone and let it took over you. If I came late, I don’t know what would I see instead of this.”

“Perhaps the whole area would’ve turned to dust.” I smile bitterly.

Then, a force pulls my hair, keep me look up to The King. He’s one of the seven kings of Hell, and also one of the most powerful, to be exact. I met him many years ago when my mother dragon was still with me. She paid me a trip to Hell for some business of her and I still remember the first time I saw him, I cried immediately.

His name is forbidden in this world, I dare not say. Nobody dare. He has three heads, one of toad, one of cat and the last one is human’s. Three heads are held by a set of spider legs. He’s the ruler of the East and one of the strongest of Hell, just after Lucifer. He has 66 legions of demons under his command. And right now I’m picked up in the air by one of them, facing the King.

“If that’s what I would’ve seen, I will take you in jail of Hell and let you be tortured, for eternity.” He growls.

“...” I say nothing in reply. In fact, I can’t find any guts to talk back to the King.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better say so when I take you there, in front of all the people in Hell.”

As he finishes his words. The demon holding me begins to stick my neck in a chain.

“Wait! Please!”

“What else you want to say, please say to the jury.” His Highness speaks. Back turns to me.

“No, really! I’ll go with you, but there’s other thing I’m about to finish.”

“Killing all the people left?”

“No! I still have his soul, I had to keep it in order not to let Master take it, I have to give it back to him.”

“You have 15 minutes.”

“I really appreciate your support.”

I rush to Sting. And then I take the soul in my pocket and drop it to his mouth. I whisper some spells and when I take that he is back to normal breathing, I cast spell so that he will sleep till tomorrow morning, if he wakes up right now, he will definitely feels sore and hurt all over his body.

As I’m done my job, I give him one last look and let the cuff takes me.

“Let the judge decide what to do with you.”

“Don’t you have to take the Aspro Stone too, your Highness? I believe the judges would want to keep it there, since it have power which is too strong to be in human world.” I ask.

“Look at where it used to be, Lucerna.”

I do as he says. I turn my eyes to the empty pedestal.

“It has become one with your body, since you decided to be one with it.”

  



	6. The sleeping princess in the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG :( I JUST GOT STUCK WITH STUFF I'M SO SO SORRY AND HERE'S CHAPTER 6. PLEASE ENJOY AND FORGIVE ME. ALSO I'M AFRAID TO INFORM THAT I CAN'T PUBLISH THIS STORY WEAKLY ANYMORE, MANY THINGS HAPPENED I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS BEST AS I COULD.

“A contract have been signed. That man wants us Demon’s power, we will give him what he wants in exchange with his soul. Lucerna, you will be kept there as a link to us for him, and you will carry the power to run the Tower of Heaven.”

\-----------------------------

It’s been days, or months, or years I hardly know. I just know that this job is not so satisfying at all. The first day, they took me to an incomplete Tower and imprisoned me there. The King made a curse to the crystal wall inside the Tower so that they chained me and I can’t escape. The second day, I could feel the wall is taking my energy, but still left a little so that I could breathe. I could acknowledge everything around me. I could hear sounds of hammers and axes hitting the rock. I could hear voices and scream and when a scream appeared, I felt a flow of life is pulled to me, then it was eaten by the wall.

And so on, I just stayed there, letting them do anything on me, without trying to escape, without struggling to fight. 

All I could do is listening to the sounds, gukessing what is going on out there. I heard the snapping sound of ropes, I bet they’re punishing somebody. And there was the sound of someone crying, maybe it was a boy. He must be sniffing while mumbling about something like “Is this all I can do? They’re hurt because of me. I wish I were stronger.” Then, he cursed for his fate, his enemy, his world. He whispered something like: “God. I hate them, all of them. I don’t have to worship a god who isn’t able to save a kid like me. I hate them all. I hate this world.”

Then everything stopped. I couldn’t feel a thing. I guessed that he was dead because I couldn’t sense a living soul around.

Or maybe it was me who was drowning in the darkness.

\------------------------------------

I wake up by the sound of weapons clanging and walls shaking. At first I think there’s a rebellion again, but it’s not. When I open my eyes, the remaining memories of the time that I slept flow in me and inform me that it’s has been years since the first time I heard that boy’s crying. It’s has been years and now my body have grown up and so as my power. I can feel every flow of power in my veins. But still, I can’t break myself from this dungeon, the chains, which are put under my king’s spell, also lock my core power, too. 

“Argh!” Someone yells. I guess that’s a girl’s voice, and I also guess she’s being hit or something.

“Where’s your last aggression, Erza? Have you lost all of it in your battle with Ikagura?”

A man speaks, with cruelty in his voice. Then, I can tell that he’s using my strength to fight with that girl, and everytime he cast a spell, my body jolts. 

And I really don’t like this feeling, at all.

“Jellal!” The Girl screams.

“It’s time for Zeref to be revived. You, Erza, will be His sacrifice.”

“Jellal…” The girl’s voice is weakening.

“Thanks to this R system, my magic is advanced. And, our playtime is over, I’ll transfer this Tower’s energy into your body, then you’ll die and become a new body for Zeref.”

“AHHH” She is creaming in pain. I know. I can feel her. Her body is pressed to the wall and it’s absorbing her. The light of her soul shines brightly and ready to be transfer to me. But as I nearly see a glimpse of red through the ice wall, that red dot immediately disappears. And another one says.

“Erza belongs to Fairy Tail. I won’t let you steal her away.” 

“Natsu, please get out of here. This is...You don’t understand….”

“So you mean I can’t win if I don’t understand your stuff?”

“No...Just please, do as I say.”

There’s a long silence. Then that boy’s voice come up. 

“Okay. Then I guess I have to do this.”

I hear a thud, then something crashes to the wall. Suddenly, there is a huge wave of energy appear beyond the cage I’m trapped, I can’t take it, but I can feel it. This kind of energy has something really strange yet very familiar. To be exact, it’s warm but it’s collected and free. It’s not the kind of magic I can take. This strength takes me to old feelings I lost, the feeling whenever I stay near Sting. This person has the Dragon slaying magic.

Is that him?

In seconds I want to break through this wall, I want to get out of here to see if that’s him. I feel the familiar feeling of this person, but there’s no evidence of his soul. What is this? Who is this? 

Lord Demon! What if he wouldn’t have kept me here. 

The fight keeps on going. And it seems that the one who owns this magic is losing. And he or she is trying to protect the girl name Erza. There’s a hard light shows, and then everything once again turns into silence. 

“I’ll take you into eternal night.” The man using Meteor Magic says. The strength of his power is beginning to form into a large ball.

As expected of the Chosen One of Demon King.

“Over my dead body.” The girl speaks. Calmly and inflexibly. She has no strength left, but she does trying to stand. Such great power I’ve ever seen.

Although it will possibly be disarmed.

“ERZA. NO!” 

The enormous power spreads larger and larger from time then explodes. Every little sign of magic slowly disappears and turn into dust. 

This is the first time in years of being captivated that I feel scared. I’m worrying for the two people who are fighting with the man names Jellal. Their power weaken, just like fading candles. There’s one soul is abstracted and it’s transferred to me. 

But that’s another man’s. I know because the last memory of him is that he felt relieved when he can finally protect the girl named Erza by shielding her from Jellal. That’s the only thing he thought he could do for her. This soul tastes so bitter as it carry his despair of a broken heart. I don’t want to devour it, but it’s impossible anyway. The Tower is strengthened, and this soul is the last straw for it to finally be able to run. 

_ It’s time.  _

The king’s voice rings in my head.

“He still seems too strong to be taken _.”  _ I say.

_ And that’s when he is careless. We demand his strength and he has what we want. _

“I thought we still stick to the old contract?”

_ And so do I. Until I sense that this man will reach nothing except causing devastation. So I  cannot wake Zeref for him as in our trade. His power is abundant enough for my whole legions, but he lacks of ambition and other things. We don’t need him anymore, just this Tower’s remaining magic is enough. Also, he will lose soon. _

“To the one with Dragon Slaying magic?”

_ Yes. His potential is great. If he’s a little bit stronger, he could take over Jellal immediately. I’m afraid our contract with Jellal will break, Lucerna. _

“So what should I do, then?”

_ That dragon boy is fucking eating Etherion. I’m worried that he will explode this Tower and destroy 8 years of consuming the souls. Make sure the core magic of Heaven Tower is safe and then you can decide what to do with the remaining structures. And these humans, too. Just eat them or keep them, I don’t care. My jobs here is done. _

“Sorry to say this, but if this Tower took you 8 years of building, then I guess you must trade everything to keep it from these invaders, Your Highness.”

_ Jellal summoned me to help him revive Zeref, but he knows nothing of a contract between a man and a demon. I demand his dark soul, but don’t you see that there’s something that keeps him from showing his true self to me? He’s being controlled and it’s really irritated that until now could I see through this situation. He’s not that evil as he first showed me, Lucerna. And demons live on human’s cruelty, without it this contract will counteract and I will be the one who take this all. He must pay for lying to my kind, along with whoever is controlling him. After we’re done with him, go and find the last one for me.  _

_ “ _ At least release me before you leave, your highness.”

_ Do it yourself. I leave this place to you anyways. _

“And It’s impossible to take control of the Tower when all my power is locked.”

_ You’re always that stupid even though you’re a half Dragon, you know. If you can’t, just get rotten along with this place. I’ll let another hunt down Jellal and his little companion for me. If it’s not because of you and your fucking crime, I would still have the source of magic without chaining and connecting your ass to this Tower. _

When the King finishes and disappears, the fight beyond the wall become more and more heinous. There are fire and stars collide, so as cries be heard. The more their sorrow and grief grow, the better source of lives and soul the Demon King needs. 

So I’ll just wait for the peak of their battle to swallow Jellal’s soul and let the Demons take this Tower. Then my job is done and He will set me free. But how should I do this when being trapped in these god damn chains? Good question.

The fight soon come to and end, with the lost of the red hair girl and her companion. I’m surprise that they can stand Jellal at such power. The guy name Natsu shouts.

“I promised Simon!”

“And Zeref promised me! Together, we’ll build a country with the real freedom!”

“AND HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU STEAL OTHER’S FREEDOM?” 

“He’s going to destroy this Tower?” Erza says. And that’s when I understand the King’s idea. He’s not gonna make it. To make things happen, he has to put his whole self in it. This Jellal, as he’s being controlled, someone who have his mind will not risk anything to fulfill the King’s contract. They don’t earn it, they won’t have it.

But still, I can’t think about a way to get out of these chains. 

“YOU CAN NEVER FIND FREEDOM. THERE’S NO FREEDOM THAT IS ATTACHED TO THOSE STUPID DEMONS.”

And Natsu win. As the King expected. Unfortunately, he used a large amount of energy by eating Etherion and this counteract by draining the last drops of his life. 

But that’s not the worst part. This Tower has enough power since I drained Simon. And now Jellal has fallen, even if he’s not dead, half of his power is pulled into me. This is the last straw, the Tower of Heaven is broken and ready to explode.

I’m not sure if I’m still alive to take revenge for my King.

And so as Natsu and Erza, they’re still stuck in here and probably be killed along with Jellal.

But whatever, I have to do as told, and there’s no time to worry about those two. I hardly know them after all.

And so I try using the walls’ magic to inhale every living soul out there. As I’m concentrating, the walls shakes and melts to swallow them. But the thing is, if I’m about to absorb all the soul, they have to be transfer in to me all at once. This time, there’s only a flick of red appear through the walls and that surprises me. 

That’s the girl with red hair.

She looks devastating and hurt. There are bruises everywhere: her arms, shoulders and legs. She lifts her head and looks at me with eyes as deep as the ocean. By trembling voice, she asks.

“You’re captured here?”

I nod. 

She smiles. And her strange smile makes goosebumps craw on my skin. The walls are still shaking.

“So do I.”

I nod again.

“Who did this to you?” She points at the chains around me.

I shake my head.

“How can I get you out of here?” She asks, again.

“You can’t. In this place, you can come, but you can’t leave.”

She hangs her head, I can hear her sobs and feel her soul fading away because the walls are eating those who are captured. 

“Well, at least everyone is saved.”

“Who?”

“My friends, I got them out of here.”

So that’s why I can’t feel the soul of the dragon boy. Now I know. But I can’t feel Jellal’s either, did she get him out too?

“So we’re gonna die, It’s a pity I just know you.”

“Don’t be.” Why is she so comfortable talking to me like that? 

“What’s your name? Why are you kept here? And how long?”

“Are you gonna keep asking me those useless questions at this time?”

She chuckles. “Sorry, I don’t usually make friends with people like that, I just feel strange getting to know someone like you at this kind of situation.”

I huff.

“Lucerna. Kept for crime from year X781.”

“Crime?”

“I killed innocent people. I was kept here as a contract.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Erza.”

“Nice seeing you, too.”

“What year is it?”

“It’s year X784 now.”

Ah. So it’s been 3 years. That also means I’ve turned 17.

Suddenly Erza does a really really illogical thing. She steps up and examine the chains.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Breaking you free.”

“If you mean it. You better find a way to get out of this Tower. You shouldn’t help me in a situation that you’re ready to die.”

“We’re both ready for that, I would rather die alongside someone. Besides, it’s hard talking to you while keeping my head up, it’s hurt my neck anyways.”

Her answer makes me laugh hard. Seriously, in a ready-to-collapse dungeon, talking about life and death with a stranger sounds so hilarious. 

And I’m supposed to take their life, not chatting around.

Suddenly, a glimpse idea appears in my head. And that sucks because I may cause big trouble if I follow this idea. I’m a half dragon as The King told, but sometimes I feel there’s some Demonic blood flow in me, too. And that sounds irritating. Really.

“Erza. You can’t break me out of these chains just by pulling them.”

She stops and gives me a look.

I breathe in.

“They are made by magic, and can only be damaged by magic. I know how to break them, but the one who captured me has locked my power so that I’m not be able to cast any spell.”

“Do you know that spell?”

“Of course. It’s just a pity I can’t use it. But others can do, just thinking.”

“Are you implying that it’s me?”

“Yes, but in the other hands, I think we should just talk to each other like this. If you want companion in your last moment, you shouldn’t risk yourself. Because those who use the unlocking spell must sacrifice half their power and in some cases, it might damage them mentally.”

I can see fear in her eyes, but it just appears for seconds. She says, calmly.

“Then teach me.”

“Are you sure? Why?”

“I don’t know, I just think that there’s nothing to lose anymore, not for me nor you, I guess. So until I die I’ll keep on helping others as best as I can. I’m not hesitating.” 

But why am I hesitating?

This is the only way to pay for my sins, this is the only way to be reborn again and get to find things I lost. I should take advantage of this girl and escape and find Jellal as soon as possible. I must let her take me out and then swallow her and the Tower at once. I must do what my King told, but looking at this miserable girl weakens me somehow. 

I just stare at the red hair girl and try to read her soul, but all I can feel is a shade of red is fading but still trying to spread and shine as if life is still ahead. As if the battle with Jellal has never happened. Though, there’s a glimpse of hurt inside, it tells me she’s broken because she lost the love of her life, she’s betrayed, she has to carry a big responsibility of protecting her comrades. She did so much, even sacrificed herself so the ones who are important to her can escape. Her final desire is to die in peace knowing they’re safe and sound.

“You’re Erza, right?”

She nods.

“Then please give out your hand. Close your eyes.”

She does as I told.

“Come closer. Stay focus.”

I reach out to touch my forehead to her hand.

“Say with me. ‘ _ apeleftheróste tin psychí _ ”

“ _ apeleftheróste tin psychí _ ” She speaks, calmly and confidently.

As consequences, the chains around me shine and break into pieces. I collapse to the ground and find it’s hard to stand after a long time of captivating and being controlled. Erza rushes to me and hold me up, but I push her away and try to stand by myself.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

I give her no reply. There’s no time to talk anymore. Instead, I stab my hand through the wall and pull out all of its energy. The now shaking Tower is being ripped apart. I scream when every muscle feel like they are burning. 

“What are you doing?” Erza runs to me and about to pull me out.

“Stay away, Erza.” I turn to her and lock her soul. By that she won’t be eaten away by the core of this tower. After draining the last drop of magic. I pick Erza up and break the wall where we are captured. Outside, everything is a mess. Faint of blood and burned places lies here and there. Unfortunately, there’s no sign of Jellal. And in my calculating, just about 3  more minutes, this place will explode and disappear. I have to get Erza out here as soon as possible. 

Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and surprise by a pink haired guy with deathly looks is staring at me. 

“Where are you taking her?” He growls.

“Out of this chaos.” I reply. Suddenly a large piece of the ceiling falls. The boy pushes me and Erza away and jumps up to break it.

“There’s a way out at the top.” I say.

“Lead me there, please.”

“Then help me carry her!” I give him Erza, and jump on the falling rocks to reach the top of the Tower. The boy follows me. I use the souls of the Tower and force them break open the way out for me. I climb out of the ceiling and wait for the boy and Erza.

“Hurry!”

“I’m coming.” He reach the edge of the hole but have difficulty to climb out. I help him take Erza out first. Then I hold his hand and pull him up. He looks surprise when he takes my hand, as if he’s found someone who is acquainted with. Or it’s just that he just knew I’m also a dragon slayer.

“You are…”

“No time to explain!” I push him forward and unleash Erza’s soul and throw both of them to the sea below, I follow after.

In last seconds, the Tower of Heaven shines brightly and explodes strongly. A huge tornado is form in the sea and hard waves are growing.

My king won’t be satisfied with what I’ve done at all.

————————

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I'm doing great since this is my first fanfic :)  
> Aaaand check out my other blogs too!  
> Tumblr http://a-small-flame-in-a-dark-land.tumblr.com/post/176627786783/the-time-between-us  
> Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/157631937-the-time-between-us-sting-eucliffe-x-oc  
> Fanfiction https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13028610/1/The-Time-Between-Us


End file.
